The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring mutation, whole plant mutation of the unpatented ‘Boston Blue Bell’ variety of Nephrolepis exaltata. 
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Petrus de Boer, a citizen of the Netherlands, during Spring 2006 in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Asten, the Netherlands. After identifying the single plant as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing of ‘Green Moment’ at his own greenhouse, assessing the stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Green Moment’ was first performed at a lab in Burgh-haamstede, the Netherlands, by tissue culture in May of 2011. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in restricted locations that are not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation by tissue culture, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.